<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>У любви, как у пичуги, лапки by Kitahara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039626">У любви, как у пичуги, лапки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara'>Kitahara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Claymore (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Genderbending, Humor, нецензурная лексика</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:02:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Крэк, треш, угар. На заявку: "D-1. male!Рифул / fem!Даф. Совместное проживание тех же персонажей, но с другим полом".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>male!Ruful/fem!Dauf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>У любви, как у пичуги, лапки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>автору заявки, кем бы ты ни был, пожар моих чресел, кем бы ты ни был.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Даф, - сказал Рифул, Порождение Бездны, капризно качнув указательным пальцем. - Если ты немедленно не разберешься с ними, считай наш союз расторгнутым.<br/>
Хмурое рыло "пробужденной" бабищи, к которой обращался мальчик, стало печальным, как у обманутой внуком бабушки: даже губы дрогнули.<br/>
- Ну, так не получается же, Рифул...<br/>
- Раз, - угрожающе сощурился мальчик.<br/>
Даф тяжко вздохнула и наудачу гвозданула по Галатее кулаком - разумеется, безуспешно.<br/>
Джин старательно закручивала кольцами собственную руку.<br/>
Клэр, судя по лицу, не менее старательно черпала из своих бездонных запасов решимости.<br/>
- Два, - бесстрастно припечатал Рифул, закинув ногу за ногу и картинно отбросив назад прядь длинных черных волос. - Давай-ка, постарайся, милая.<br/>
Здоровенная Даф, умеющая стрелять из грудей похабного вида копьями, по-детски обиженно фыркнула.<br/>
Галатее, которая в целом не была сторонницей площадной брани, пришло на ум очень точное по отношению к ситуации, яркое и сочное - "ебаный стыд".</p><p>От нового удара обрушилась часть свода пещеры.<br/>
Небо было по-весеннему синим. Помирать не хотелось.<br/>
- Все? - насмешливо спросила Галатея, косясь на Джин, которая еще не закончила приготовления по применению своей альтернативно полезной техники. Нужно было потянуть время. Ничего умного и едкого, как назло, светлую голову Галатеи не посещало, и потому Номер Три понесла первую попавшуюся лабуду: - Мне вот что интересно: а если он тебе скажет прыгать с крыши, ты прыгнешь? Это у тебя материнский инстинкт или у него не по годам большой...<br/>
Даф натурально покраснела - покраснела! Галатея даже подумала, что ее обычное зрение претерпело необратимую профдеформацию - и с неотвратимостью "пробуждения" рванула на Галатею. Поток силы йома пёр, как речка в половодье - фиг таким поуправляешь.<br/>
"Блядь, - успела подумать Номер Три, красиво откатываясь за обломок "потолка". - А правильно Эрмита говорил, что у меня слишком длинный язык!"<br/>
Однако смерть между боевых сисек "пробужденной" чего-то не приходила и не приходила, и Галатея рискнула высунуть нос из-за камушка.<br/>
Рифул, по такому случаю покинувший свой импровизированный трон, крепко спеленал Даф своими волосами и, запрыгнув ей на плечо, что-то быстро шептал жуткой тетке на ухо.<br/>
А та, как невинная крестьянка, алела теперь уже от подбородка до лба и лихорадочно кивала, когда Рифул делал паузы.<br/>
И тут в идиллию решил вмешаться боевой дуэт Джин и Клэр.<br/>
- А-а-а-а-а-а-а-а! - заорала Джин, бросаясь на парочку "пробужденных".<br/>
- Ы-ы-ы-ы-ы-ы-ы! - поддержала Клэр.<br/>
"У-у-у-у-у", - неоригинально подумала Галатея.<br/>
Рифул оторвался от уха подруги, приподнял удивленно брови и в буквальном смысле слова рассыпался на ленты.</p><p>- Не хотел я показывать вам свою истинную форму, - сказал Рифул, нависая над воительницами. Он выглядел все таким же юным - с нежными чертами огромного лица, с плоской тощей грудью и тонкой талией, - вот только ниже пояса мальчик распадался на сотни подвижных отростков разной толщины.<br/>
"Ну еще бы, - подумала Галатея, устало опираясь на меч. - А у бабы губа не дура".<br/>
- Вы были такие дружные и так смело сражались, - сказал Рифул, поводя из стороны в сторону щупальцами, в которых так и держал Даф. - В общем, мужика с Севера зовут Исли. Однорогая женщина с ним. Но я бы вам искренне не советовал.<br/>
Клэр сжала кулаки, Джин сжала запястье Клэр, Галатея поборола порыв закрыть лицо руками: эти борцы за месть и долг чести потрясали ее воображение не меньше, чем мальчик-людоед и его грузная умственно отсталая возлюбленная.<br/>
- Держу пари, - не удержалась Галатея, - у тебя не очень ладилось с друзьями, когда ты был человеком.<br/>
Красивое железное личико Рифула перекосило в неожиданно болезненной усмешке:<br/>
- Зато в любви повезло, - изрек он, забрасывая Даф себе за спину. - Пойдем, милая.<br/>
Джин снова придержала рвущуюся в погоню Клэр.</p><p>А Галатея смотрела вслед уползающей каракатице мужеского полу и скорбно думала о непоправимом вреде, который наносит психике своих воинов Организация.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>